


Olivia

by stars28



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Gen, Jack Barakat adopts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: Jack, being the kind-hearted, crazy person he is, essentially adopts Olivia, a young girl who has been homeless ever since her house burned down.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia is taken home by Jack.

I walked down the street, shivering in the cold. I buried my hands further into my hoodie pockets. I turned down the street, taking me nearer to my house.  
  
I was on my way home from a night out with the guys. Although I'd only had a couple of beers, I thought it better to walk home, rather than to try and drive back. It was only a twenty minute walk anyway. I'd pick my car up tomorrow...or, you know, later on today.  
  
I turned down the street, towards my house. I stopped walking when I heard a quiet whimpering. I looked left and right in confusion. I couldn't see anything. I listened carefully again. There it was!  
  
I followed the sound down a small alleyway. I stepped over a suspicious-looking puddle. At the end of the alleyway, I saw a girl.  
  
She looked up at me, her eyes wide.  
  
"Why are you in my alley?" She asked, her voice croaky.  
  
I crouched down in front of her, "Are you cold?"  
  
She nodded so I took off my fluffy black hoodie and put it around her shoulders. She shivered as the warm material engulfed her bare shoulders.  
  
"Why are you out here?" I asked gently.  
  
At that she started sobbing, big fat tears sliding down her cheeks. She scrubbed them away with her dirty hands.  
  
"I-I haven't got a home." She said through her tears.  
  
My heart truly went out to this little girl living on the streets.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It got b-b-burned down."  
  
I gently placed a hand on her shoulder while saying, "You poor thing."  
  
Now that I looked at her properly, she was scarily thin and her hair was a dirty blonde.  
  
"Haven't got any parents either. They died in the fire."  
  
"Do you want to come home with me? Have a hot meal and a shower maybe?" I offered.  
  
"Really?" She said, her eyes open wide.  
  
I nodded, "My house is only just down the street. D'you want to?"  
  
"Yes." She replied, jumping up, still swathed in my hoodie, and grabbing a grubby pink backpack.  
  
"Let me carry that." I said, offering a hand for her to put the backpack in.  
  
She smiled as she put it in my hand. I swung it over my shoulder. She put her hand in my left one and pulled.  
  
I laughed as she dragged me along the street. I pulled her to a stop outside my house.  
  
"This is your house?" She said, shocked.  
  
"Yeah," I replied, opening the front door, "After you, my lady."  
  
She giggled quietly and went in. I followed her, pointing out the various rooms. We reached the kitchen.  
  
"What's your name?" She asked, climbing onto a chair.  
  
"Jack, yours?" I said as I prepared some beans on toast. It was all I had in the cupboards, but I figured as long as it was warm food, she would be happy.  
  
"Olivia."  
  
I set the beans on toast in front of her and smiled when her eyes lit up. I sat down and watched her devour the food.  
  
"So nice." Olivia said, forking some beans into her mouth.  
  
"It's hardly gourmet." I laughed.  
  
"Oh it is. Trust me. It is."  
  
Within a matter of minutes she had cleaned the plate. I got up and put it in the dishwasher.  
  
"Where are we going now?" Olivia asked as we went upstairs.  
  
"I'm guessing you'd like a shower before bed right?"  
  
She nodded violently, "Yes, I haven't had once since... I can't remember."  
  
"Well in which case... Go and have one Olivia." I said, gesturing into the bathroom.  
  
"Wow." She marveled at the fluffy white towels hung up on the radiator, rubbing her fingers against them.  
  
"Like the towels?"  
  
"Yeah! They're so soft."  
  
As Olivia had a long warm shower, I had a mental freak-out. I hadn't any idea how to look after an eight year old child (I was presuming).  
  
"Shit, shit, shit..." I muttered to myself, pacing along the floor in my hallway.  
  
"I know yanking your hair out is an expression, but don't make it true Jack."  
  
I paused in my furious pacing and looked at Olivia. Now that she was clean, I could see that she had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing one of my old JAGK tops, the sleeved of which fell down to her wrists, making it more like a dress, and her newly-cleaned holey jeans.  
  
"I guess you're right." I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards what was now going to be her room.  
  
"This is your room." I announced, sitting on the bed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Now get some sleep. I'm just next door if you need me." I got up and walked out of the room.  
  
"Night Jack." Olivia called, crawling into bed.  
  
"Night Olivia." I said softly, watching her from the doorway.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes breakfast for Olivia and takes her shopping.

"Jack?" A timid voice said, "I'm hungry."  
  
I cracked an eye open and saw Olivia standing next to my bed, looking at me hopefully.  
  
I blinked and stretched my arms over my head as I got up. I shrugged on a black blink-182 t-shirt.  
  
"C'mon then, let's get some food." I said as I pulled her by the hand downstairs.  
  
"Hm... What do you want?" I asked once we were in the kitchen, Olivia sitting on the tabletop and me searching through the cupboards for something.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't had breakfast in... years." She almost whispered.  
  
"How about pancakes?" I said, I'd just found some eggs.  
  
She nodded, her hair flying everywhere.  
  
"Pancakes it is then." I stated, cracking the eggs into a bowl and whisking them with a fork.  
  
I poured the mixture into the hot frying pan and  started to cook it. As soon as it was done, I flipped it and served it to a wide-eyed Olivia.  
  
As I cooked mine, I switched on the TV by pressing the button on the remote which was on the side.  
  
"You-you have a TV in your kitchen?!?" Olivia said, pausing from drowning her pancake in syrup.  
  
"Yep," I nodded, my back to her. I turned around, holding my plate with my pancake on, "What do you wanna watch?"  
  
"Er... I don't know." She said, blushing.  
  
Oh yeah, the whole "living on the streets" thing probably means she doesn't know what's on TV. Obviously.  
  
"How about..." I thought desperately to my sister's kids, what did they like to watch? "Lady and the Tramp?"  
  
"What's that about?" Olivia asked, curious.  
  
"It's about two dogs who fall in love." was my very vague summary.  
  
"Let's watch it."

* * *

"He was helping save the baby!" Olivia shouted at the TV screen.  
  
We had almost finished the movie. Olivia had really enjoyed it. As had I actually. I'd never really watched a Disney movie since my childhood. Although Matt had tried several times, without success.  
  
As the ending credits came on, I got up and turned the light on.  
  
"Ok, there's two things we need to do today. Number one, get you some more clothes, and number two, buy some more food. Are you up to that?" I announced, standing near the door.  
  
"Can't we just stay in and watch more movies?" Olivia asked, frowning.  
  
"I'm afraid we can't, you haven't got any clothes, and we haven't got any food." I replied.  
  
"Ok."

* * *

I walked behind Olivia, pushing the trolley, watching her as she darted around the aisle. Before we got the car, I had made a list of food that we needed. Once we'd got the car, parked it and got a trolley, I had given the list to Olivia, so she could help.  
  
"Olivia!" I called, "Get some yoghurts!"  
  
Thankfully, the supermarket was relatively empty for a Saturday morning.  
  
"Yes Jack!" She said, running over to the yoghurts.  
  
"Which ones?" She asked me after I'd pushed the trolley behind her.  
  
"Er... Not sure. Which ones do you like the look of?"  
  
"These ones!" She proclaimed, picking out some chocolate mousses.  
  
"They're not technically yoghurts...but sure why not?" I said, picking up some more that seemed slightly better for us, Petite Filous. I had seen the adverts on TV for these, they had vitamin D and calcium in.  
  
"What now?" She asked impatiently, once she had put her yoghurts in the trolley.  
  
"Let's have a look, shall we?" I said, pulling her closer so we could both see the list.  
  
"Seems like we need bread now. Let's go!" I said, pushing the trolley in front of me as I began to run.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!" I heard Olivia tell after me.  
  
"You snooze, you lose!" I yelled back, laughing.  
  
After nearly crashing into an old couple, I reached the bread section.  
  
"Oh my God, this smells so good." I moaned, sniffing the air for the fresh bread smell.  
  
"Mmmm... You're right about that." Olivia said from behind me.  
  
"Finally able to catch me up then?" I remarked, grinning.  
  
"Shut up Jack."  
  
"Touchy touchy."  
  
We got the bread and headed for the checkouts. Enroute, we stopped at the DVD and books section of the store.  
  
"Anything you want Olivia?" I said, stopping in the middle of the aisle and spreading my arms open wide, almost knocking over the same old couple from earlier, "Oops, sorry."  
  
Olivia giggled quietly.  
  
After the old couple had gone, I asked Olivia again, "You want anything?"  
  
She nodded shyly, "Yeah. That." She said, pointing.  
  
I turned around so I could see what she was pointing at. It was a colouring set, complete with felt-tip pens and colouring book.  
  
"Go get it then." I said, giving her a little push. She ran across to get it and ran back. She placed it carefully in the trolley.  
  
"Happy?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Ok, let's go." I said, starting to push the trolley again.

* * *

"These ones?" I said, pulling a pair of jeans that seemed the right size for Olivia.  
  
"Yeah, they look cool." She said, searching through tops at the other end of the aisle.  
  
When I walked into this shop I had no idea what to look for, but now, thanks a very kind shop assistant, I, at least, had I vague idea on what I was looking for.  
  
Once we had got several t-shirts, a few pairs of jeans and a couple of Laura of trainers, we went to pay.  
  
"It's you!" The person at the till said, "Jack Barakat!"  
  
I looked up from counting my dollars out, "You're a fan I'm guessing?"  
  
"Yes! I'm Tamsin," She said while bagging Olivia's things up for us, "Can I have an autograph?"  
  
I passed the bag to Olivia, who looked confused, replying, "Sure."  
  
Tamsin scrambled to get a pen and some paper. I signed my name with ease and passed the piece of paper back to her. She took it, smiling.  
  
"Thanks." She said.  
  
"Anytime." I said before ushering Olivia out of the store with me.  
  
As soon as we're out of the store, Olivia asked, "Why did that girl ask for your autograph?"  
  
I scratched the back of my head, wondering how to say that I was in a hugely successful band.  
  
"Well, the easy option is to say I'm in a band called All Time Low, along with my three mates, Alex, Rian and Zack." I explained, bleeping the car open with my key.  
  
I opened the door and put the bags inside. I got in, closely followed by Olivia.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia and Jack watch Home Alone and Olivia has a nightmare.

"My stomach hurts." I said, clutching it, lying on the sofa.  
  
Olivia poked my stomach, causing me to groan. She giggled.  
  
"Do you find my pain funny?" I asked, sitting up and looking at her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You little menace." I reached over to tickle her stomach. She tried to wriggle away from me, but failed. I tickled her until she surrendered.  
  
"I give up Jack! Stop it!" She yelled, laughing.  
  
My phone buzzed on the coffee table in front of us. I moved the plates and picked it up. I slid my finger over the screen, opening the text message.  
  
It was from Matt.  
  
**Remember we've got studio on Monday, don't get too drunk. You have to be in by half 8.**  
  
I groaned, I'd forgotten about studio. We were starting a new record.  
  
As I replied with an "Ok.", Olivia asked, "Who was that?"  
  
"That was my tour manager, gently reminding me not to get too drunk, as we've got studio on Monday." I replied, putting my phone back on the coffee table.  
  
"Cool. What shall we do now?"  
  
"Let's clean this lot up," I said, gesturing at the pile of dirty plates on the table, "And then watch a movie. How's that sound?"  
  
"Yeah!" She jumped up and picked up her plate and glass and went out of the room.  
  
I got up and gathered the remaining plates into a pile with the cutlery on top. I picked it up and walked into the kitchen to find Olivia busily putting her plate, cutlery and glass in the dishwasher. I passed her the cutlery from on top of my pile and she put it in the dishwasher.  
  
It was times like this when I was glad that I had a dishwasher.  
  
I put the plates in whilst asking Olivia what movie we should watch.  
  
"Er... I don't know, you choose."  
  
I straighten back up  cracking my neck as I did so.  
  
"Home Alone! Yay!" I all but screamed, jumping up and down.  
  
"What's Home Alone?" Olivia asked cautiously.  
  
"Only the best movie in existence!" I replied, putting the dishwasher on.  
  
I dragged her into the living room and forced her onto the sofa while I turned the TV on and located the Home Alone DVD. I slid the disk into the DVD player.  
  
I sat on the sofa next to Olivia and pressed play on the remote, starting the movie. I grinned happily.

* * *

I mouthed along silently to the movie. I quickly glanced to Olivia next to me, she was enthralled.  
  
"Cool!" She whispered as the Wet Bandits got their comeuppance.  
  
As the ending credits came on, I turned the lights back on. I looked at my phone for the time, it was almost ten o'clock. Olivia should probably be in bed by now. I looked at Olivia, cuddled up against the sofa cushions. She looked adorable.  
  
"Come on." I said, gently pulling her up.  
  
"No. Sleepy. Comfy." She mumbled weakly.  
  
I had no other choice. I picked her up and carried her upstairs to her room. Carefully, I placed her on her bed, after pulling her covers back, and tucked her in. I stood watching her sleep for a few moments before going to my own bedroom.

* * *

I sat bolt upright. I heard the wailing again. It was coming from Olivia's room.  
  
I got up, padding next door and immediately rushing over to her. I pressed my hand to her forehead. Her eyes snapped open, wide with panic.  
  
She clutched at my waist, tears running down her face. I stroked her between her shoulder-blades, hopefully calming her.  
  
"Want to tell me about your nightmare?" I asked softly.  
  
"It was about when my parents died. Hic! I could hear the flames crackling. It was terrifying." She said.  
  
"There, there. It's ok now. I'm here." I said, feeling intensely sorry for her.  
  
"Can I sleep with you?" Olivia said, looking up at me, her blue eyes pleading with me.  
  
"Yeah." I picked her up and carried her next door.  
  
Once we were tucked in my double bed, Olivia was still clutching onto me like I would disappear at any moment. She was clearly still scared.  
  
"D'you want me to sing you a song?" I asked.  
  
It worked for a upset or scared Alex, so maybe it would work for Olivia too.  
  
I felt her nod against my chest.  
  
I cleared my throat and began.  
  
_"She...  
She screams in silence,  
A sudden riot penetrating through her mind,  
Waiting for a sign,  
To smash the silence with the brick of self-control,"_  
  
I glanced down at Olivia, whose eyes blinked sleepily. She was almost asleep. I continued.  
  
_"Are you locked up in a world,_  
 _That's been planned out for you?_  
 _Are you feeling like a social took without use?_  
 _Scream at me until my ears bleed,_  
 _I'm taking heed to you..."_  
  
I looked at Olivia again. She was asleep, breathing gently. I smiled and pushed a piece of hair out of her face. She looked sweet when she was asleep.  
  
I rested my head against the pillow and fell asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the lyrics in this chapter, they belong to Green Day.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May comes to babysit while Jack goes to the studio and Alex catches Jack on the phone to Olivia.

Tomorrow, tomorrow was Monday, which meant I needed to go to the studio. But I could hardly take Olivia there, could I? I needed a babysitter, pronto. One person sprung to mind: my sister, May.  
  
While Olivia happily watched Lion King, I paced the kitchen, waiting for my sister to pick up.  
  
"Hello?" May answered.  
  
"Hey May. Are you busy tomorrow?" I asked, getting straight to the point.  
  
"Not really Jack. Why?"  
  
"I need you to come and babysit Olivia for me."  
  
"Olivia? Whose that?" She asked.  
  
"She's... It's complicated."  
  
"Jack, you didn't get a playboy bunny pregnant, did you?" I heard her sigh.  
  
"No I didn't!" I said indignantly.  
  
"Just checking."  
  
"So, will you? Please?"  
  
"Yes. I'm curious." She said.  
  
"Thanks. I've gotta be in the studio by half eight, so see you around eight?"  
  
"That sounds fine. See you tomorrow."  
  
"See ya." I said before hanging up.  
  
Babysitter was sorted, for one day at least. Now all I had to do was tell Olivia.  
  
I went into the living room and sat next to Olivia, who was still watching the Disney movie. We were near the end of the Lion King, so I only had to wait about ten minutes for the ending credits to come on.  
  
Once it had finished, I turned the lights on and sat next to Olivia again.  
  
"Olivia, I've got someone to stay with you while I go into the studio tomorrow." I figured she might not like the term 'babysit'.  
  
"Can't I come with you? She said.  
  
I smoothed her hair, "No, I'm afraid you can't."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"My sister, May, is coming over to look after you."  
  
"Is she nice?" Olivia asked, looking at me with her crystal blue eyes wide.  
  
"Yeah, she is."

* * *

I blinked slowly and looked at my phone. It was seven in the morning. I threw an arm over my eyes. It was too early. I groaned, knowing I would have to get up.  
  
The door opened and Olivia came in, grinning widely.  
  
"C'mon Jack. Get up." She said, jumping on me.  
  
I rolled over, groaning. She just poked me repeatedly.  
  
"Quit it." I said, not moving.  
  
"Not until you get up."  
  
"Fine, fine, I'm getting up," I got up and stretched, "You go and watch something on TV while I have a shower. Then we'll have some breakfast."  
  
"Ok!" Olivia said before running downstairs.  
  
I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror above the sink. I ran a hand over my chin, I needed a shave. Oh well, I'll do that once I've showered.

* * *

May arrived as I was making warm croissants with cheese and ham in them. Gorgeous.  
  
I went and opened the door, welcoming her in.  
  
"Olivia! Breakfast's ready!" I yelled over my shoulder, taking the croissants out of the oven.  
  
Olivia came racing in and stopped when she saw May.  
  
"Who's that?" She asked, slowly walking around my sister and sitting on a chair.  
  
"She's my sister, May, remember?" I replied, sliding a plate with a croissant towards her.  
  
She grabbed a knife and fork and tucked in. As did I. May sat next to me.  
  
"Since when can you cook Jack?" May asked, nabbing a bit of my croissant.  
  
"Hey!" I said, slapping her hand away, "I can cook, y'know."  
  
Olivia was strangely quiet up until I left. I beant down to give Olivia a hug and she clutched onto me.  
  
"I don't want you to go Jack." She whispered into my ear.  
  
"I know. But I've got to go into the studio." I said, pulling away and straightening back up.  
  
"Please don't go." Olivia said, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry Olivia. Have fun with May, show her your colouring book, yeah?"

* * *

I walked into the studio to be greeted by Rian, Zack and Alex.  
  
"Hey guys." I said and went to sit in a corner with my guitar. I plucked the strings absentmindedly.  
  
I felt so guilty for leaving Olivia when she was so clearly about to cry. God, I shouldn't have left her. Just then my phone buzzed.  
  
I whipped my phone out of my jean pocket and unlocked it. It was a picture message from May. I opened it. It showed Olivia busy colouring in a picture out of her colouring book, with the caption "Can't be missing you that much. ;)"  
  
Smiling, I texted May back saying thanks.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
My head shot up and I looked at Alex.  
  
"Yeah Alex?"  
  
"What's up?" He asked.  
  
"Ah, nothing." I said.  
  
"Ok. We're ready to start."

* * *

At lunch, while everyone else went to.get something to eat, I went into the small room at the back of the studio and rang May. She picked up instantly.  
  
 _"Hey Jack. I suppose you want to talk to Olivia?"_  
  
I nodded before remembering she couldn't see me, "Yeah, that'd be good."  
  
I heard May shout for Olivia and footsteps.  
  
 _"Hi Jack!"_ She said.  
  
"Hey Olivia. How's your day been?" I asked.  
  
 _"Well, I've watched Lion King 2 and Lady and the Tramp 2. Oh, and I've drawn you a picture. I'm going now."_ She said.  
  
"I take it she's having a good day then May?" I said once May was on the phone again.  
  
 _"Yeah, apart from a little crying when you first left."_ May replied laughing.  
  
"Good good, I've got to go now. I should be back by about half four. So see you then?"  
  
 _"Yeah, see ya."_ May said, hanging up on me.  
  
I smiled, it made me happy to think that Olivia was happy and busy by the sounds of it.  
  
"Who was that?" Alex asked from behind me, "A girlfriend?"  
  
I turned around to find Alex with his arms crossed across his chest leaning against the doorframe.  
  
I laughed, nothing could be further from the truth, "No."  
  
"Who was it then, if it wasn't a girlfriend?"  
  
"My sister. Let's go." I answered, walking out of the room towards where I could hear Rian and Zack yelling for us.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets Olivia.

"Hey Jack, you coming out with us tonight?" Alex asked, shrugging on his jacket.  
  
"No, I've gotta go home." I replied, putting my own jacket on.  
  
"Why? You normally come with us." Rian said.  
  
"I can't tonight. I'm gonna go." I said, making my exit, guitar in hand.  
  
I bowed my head against the rain that was coming down. I ran to my car, opening the back door and putting my guitar in the backseat. I got in the front and started the engine.  
  
I started driving home, with blink-182 playing loudly from the stereo.  
  
Halfway home, I got stuck in traffic. I tapped my fingers against the driving wheel, watching the time on the dashboard.  
  
Four o'clock came and went. As the red numbers went closer to half past four, I got more and more impatient.  
  
In half an hour, I'd moved a total of three blocks in traffic.  
  
By five, I was driving up my road. I pulled into my drive. I grabbed my guitar from the backseat and ran inside, unlocking the front door with wet fingers, almost dropping the key.  
  
As soon as I was in the door, slamming it behind me, I was attacked by Olivia. She clutched me around  waist, her fingers interlocking firmly. I became aware of something wet seeping into my already wet t-shirt. It was Olivia, she was crying.  
  
I bent down and picked her up. She buried her face in my shoulder.  
  
"I thought - I thought..." Olivia said through her tears.  
  
"You thought what Olivia?" I prompted, gently rubbing her back.  
  
"I thought you weren't coming back." She whispered in my ear, still crying.  
  
"Oh Olivia. I'll always come back, don't worry. Next time, just ring me using the house phone, promise?"  
  
She nodded against my shoulder.  
  
I hugged her back, sensing she needed comfort.  
  
"That's sweet."  
  
I looked up and saw that May had just appeared from the living room. I smiled.  
  
"Thanks May, for looking after her." I said, as she put her coat on.  
  
"It's cool, I've gotta go now. Bye Olivia." She said, kneeling down so Olivia could give her a quick hug.  
  
I put Olivia down and she hugged May tightly. Olivia let go of May reluctantly and came over to me.  
  
"Bye May." She said, waving with one hand.  
  
"Bye." May replied, shutting the door.

* * *

Olivia was showing me her drawing when the doorbell rang. The person knocked on the door straight after.  
  
"Coming!" I yelled, getting up off the floor where I had been lying with Olivia colouring. I walked briskly to the front door and opened it.  
  
It was Alex, holding a six-pack of beers in his hand. He held them up, saying, "Since you couldn't come out, I came to you."  
  
"Uh..." I glanced back to where Olivia was lying on the floor, "Now isn't really a good time Alex."  
  
"Jack, who's that?" Olivia said, appearing next to me.  
  
"Uh, that's Alex. He's in the band with me, remember?" I said, looking at her.  
  
"Oh yeah," She said, nodding and holding a hand out to a shocked Alex, "I'm Olivia."  
  
"Alex." He replied, shaking Olivia's hand.  
  
"Come in." I said, "Olivia, go and finish that picture you were doing."  
  
"Ok Jack." She said, darting off back into the living room, leaving Alex and I alone.  
  
"So that's why you needed to go. You have a kid?" He said once we were in the kitchen.  
  
I scratched the back of my head, "Er, yeah?"  
  
"Since when did you have a kid, and where did she come from?"  
  
"Her name is Olivia, and I've had her since Friday." I explained.  
  
"What about her parents?" He asked, leaning against the counter.  
  
"She hasn't got any - they died in a fire."  
  
"Poor Olivia. So you took her in?"  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I felt sorry for her. D'you wanna stay for a bit?" I said, opening the door.  
  
Alex shrugged, "Might as well."  
  
We went and joined Olivia in the living room.  
  
"Is he staying?" She asked me.  
  
"Yeah, I am," Alex said, sitting next to her and asking, "What are you drawing?"  
  
"A dog." She replied, showing him.  
  
"Cool, I've got two dogs."  
  
"Really? What are they called?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Sebastian and Peyton. I could bring them round so you could meet them tomorrow after studio. Would you like that?"  
  
"Please do!" She turned to me and said, "Can he please? Please?"  
  
Laughing, I nodded, "Course Alex can Olivia."

* * *

Olivia was in bed and Alex and I were having a beer each from the six-pack he'd brought round.  
  
"Now that I've met Olivia, is she going to come to studio tomorrow?" Alex asked, sipping his beer.  
  
"Maybe." I said, grinning.  
  
"Bring her! You know Rian and Zack would love to meet her!" He insisted.  
  
"Ok, then, since you insist."


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack and Rian meet Olivia, and they all go to the playground.

I stuffed Olivia's colouring book in the pink rucksack as a last minute thought. She might get bored while she's at studio, though somehow I doubted that would happen.  
  
I held my hand out to her and she grasped it. I heard a car horn honk outside. That must be Alex. He'd offered to drive to studio today.  
  
"C'mon Jack. Alex is here!" Olivia said, impatiently pulling on my hand.  
  
"Ok, I'm coming." I replied, letting her pulled me put the door and, after locking it, to Alex's car.  
  
"Hey Alex." I said once we were in the car, me in the front with him and Olivia in the back with her rucksack.  
  
"Hey Jack, Olivia." He said before pulling away.  
  
On our way there, we got stuck in traffic.  
  
"Typical." Alex muttered below his breath.  
  
"Yeah, I know, it's annoying. I got stuck in this yesterday on the way back from studio." I said.  
  
"Oh! I just remembered!" Alex exclaimed, turning round in his seat, "Olivia, can you see a white plastic bag near your feet?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Alex turned to look out of the front window, over the dashboard, "Open it."  
  
"Ok."  
  
I turned round so I could see what Olivia was doing. She was opening the bag to reveal a Hello Kitty rucksack. Her face lit up with happiness.  
  
"Alex, you didn't have to." I said, facing him.  
  
"It wasn't intentional, I just saw it on sale and I though 'Yeah, let's buy it for Olivia'." He said, carefully inching the car forward in the slow-moving traffic.  
  
"Olivia, what do you say to Alex?"  
  
"Thank you Alex!" She said.  
  
"It's alright. Why don't you put your stuff in it?" Alex suggested.  
  
"Yeah!"

* * *

l held one of Olivia's hands and Alex held the other. She swung between us as we walked into the studio.  
  
I opened the door and let Olivia and Alex through. Zack and Rian stared at us.  
  
"Who's the kid?" Rian asked, twirling his drumsticks in his hands.  
  
"Olivia," I answered, crouching down next to her, "This is Rian and Zack."  
  
"Hi." Zack said, waving.  
  
"I like him." Olivia whispered in my ear, pointing at Zack.  
  
Alex chuckled, having overhead what Olivia said, "Most people do, I can't say I'm one of them though."  
  
"Can't say you're one of what?" Zack said.  
  
"I can't say I'm one of the people that like you." Alex replied, grinning.  
  
In seconds Alex was in a headlock. He was yelling at me to get Zack off him, but I just shook my head and showed Olivia where she was going to sit while we recorded.  
  
"You're mean." Alex said once he'd got free of Zack, pouting.  
  
"I know I am." I replied, pressing a finger against his pout.  
  
Alex looked shocked for a moment, before schooling his features into a normal face again.  
  
"Shall we get recording?" Rian said.

* * *

Olivia laughed as Alex pushed her on the swing.  
  
"Faster Alex!" She yelled.  
  
Alex laughed and gave her one final push before walking over to me and sitting next to me on the bench.  
  
"She's very bossy." He commented.  
  
"Yeah." I replied, looking at Olivia who was now yelling for Zack to push her, which he did.  
  
It was lunchtime and, at Olivia's insistence, we had gone to the nearest playground. We had got a sandwich each on the way here and eaten them walking.  
  
"You can push her now." Zack panted, dropping onto the bench next to me and Alex.  
  
I laughed at him and got up, looking across to the swings, and felt a moment of pure panic, she wasn't there.  
  
"Zack, where is she?" I asked urgently, sweeping my eyes over the playground, searching for Olivia's blonde hair.  
  
He stood up and, pointing with his finger, said, "Right over - crap."  
  
I was panicking now, my eyes scanning the entire playground.  
  
"Jack." said Alex.  
  
I ignored him.  
  
"Jack."  
  
"JACK!"  
  
I turned towards Alex and said, "Not now Alex."  
  
"Look over there." He ordered, pointing towards the gate.  
  
As I looked, Rian and Olivia, each holding two ice-creams, walked through the gate.  
  
"Jack, we got you ice-cream!" She said as she ran towards me, holding the ice-cream in front of her.  
  
I watched as if in slow motion, Olivia tripped on her loose shoelace and fell over, her hands flying our to protect herself instinctively. The ice-creams splattered on the tarmac and began to melt. I was up and running over to her as her shrieks emitted across the playground. I heard Zack and Alex running behind me.  
  
I flung myself onto my knees next to her. I pressed her face into my shoulder, muffling her crying.  
  
"Sh... Sh... There, there. Jack's here now. Sh..." I murmured in Olivia's ear, rocking her back and forth.  
  
Slowly, I let go of her so I could have a good look at her injuries. She had two big grazes on each knew, plus two smaller ones on the heels of each hand.  
  
"Hush, hush." I soothed as I picked her up as gently as I could.  
  
"Let's go." I said once I had picked Olivia, riding piggy-back style on me.  
  
"Ok." Alex said before racing over to the bench we had been sitting on and picked up Olivia's Hello Kitty rucksack.

* * *

Olivia's sobbing has decreased dramatically by the time we got to the studio. However, she was now refusing to let me go, which gave me a problem. I needed to record my guitar part.  
  
"Olivia, this will only work if you are absolutely silent, understand?" I said.  
  
She nodded silently, looking around the room from the chair she was sat on. It was the only way I could get her to cooperate.  
  
When we got back to the studio, Alex and I had carefully cleaned her wounds up in the toilets. She had cried a bit but she'd perked up when Alex produced a red lolly out of nowhere.  
  
"Jack..." She whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" I sighed, signalling to stop.  
  
"Can I go and colour please?" She asked, her blue eyes pleading with me.  
  
"Yeah. Go and show Rian and Zack your amazing pictures."  
  
"And Alex." She said just before leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex stays over and Matt meets Olivia.

I pretended not to notice Alex dropping some of his cheese toastie on the floor under the table so Peyton and Baz could have a bit. Olivia giggled as their tails tickled our bare feet.  
  
She kept bending under the table to stroked them. She loved Alex's dogs already, I could tell.  
  
After eating our tea, we all pitched in with the loading of the dishwasher, with Peyton and Baz paddling around our feet.  
  
"Can we watch a movie Jack?" Olivia asked.  
  
I smiled, "Go and pick one Olivia."  
  
She ran from the room, leaving Alex and I cleaning up.  
  
"She's so cute." Alex said, wiping the table, letting the crumbs fall on the floor, knowing his dogs would clean them up.  
  
"Yeah, she is."  
  
"Hurry up!" Olivia demanded, appearing from the living room, gasping mine and Alex's hands and pulling us into the living room.  
  
"Oliver and Company?" I questioned, holding the DVD up.  
  
She nodded from her place on the sofa, cuddled against the arm with a blanket up to her chin.  
  
"Ok." I replied, shrugging and putting the disk in the DVD player.  
  
Alex sat next to her and she immediately cuddled up to him.  
  
I skipped my phone out of my pocket and took a quick photo of them both.  
  
He smiled, looking at me and mouthing, "Adorable."  
  
I nodded, turning the lights off and settling down to watch the movie.

* * *

We were about halfway through the movie and Olivia had fallen asleep on Alex.  
  
"Alex, I should put her in bed." I said quietly, nodding at Olivia.  
  
He nodded, wrapping his arms around her and getting up without falling over Baz and Peyton, who were lying at his feet.  
  
"Show me where she sleeps." He murmured, carrying her carefully to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"C'mon then." I said, going up the stairs first and hearing him follow me up.  
  
"In here." I said, pointing into the bedroom next to my own. Alex went in and gently placed her on the unmade bed and pulled the covers up to Olivia's chin.  
  
We went back downstairs quietly, so as not to wake Olivia. Once we were in the kitchen Alex asked why she was so tired.  
  
Opening a beer, I answered, "She had another nightmare yesterday night. I got her back to sleep at around half past four in the morning. So neither of us had much sleep." I smiled ruefully.  
  
"Nightmare?" He questioned, sipping his bottle of beer.  
  
"Yeah, it was about when her house burnt down. She was terrified. She held onto me like I was the only thing able to save her."  
  
He grinned, "Did you, by any chance, sing to her?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
Alex patted me on the shoulder, "I know you better than you know yourself."

* * *

After a couple of beers each, we'd decided it would be a good idea to watch a movie - The Hangover Part 3 - which gets us to our current situation.  
  
Alex was lying across me under the blanket, snoring softly. His dogs were curled up next to his feet on the sofa.  
  
I was unable to move, he was on top of me. How to get him off?  
  
I shoved him to the floor, laughing as he woke up, opening his brown eyes and glaring at me.  
  
"Why would you do that?" He asked, getting up off the floor and brushing himself down.  
  
"Cause you were heavy."  
  
"Lies!" Alex said, jumping on me and tickling me.  
  
"Stop it! I give up! Stop it!" I said, struggling to breathe I was laughing so much.  
  
He stopped mercifully, looked me in the eyes for a brief moment and then got off me. He sat next to me.  
  
"I should probably go." He muttered, standing up.  
  
"Not when you've had a few drinks. You're staying here tonight. What sort of best friend would I be if I let you drive now?" I said firmly.  
  
He smiled slightly, "That's true."

* * *

"Who's this?" Matt asked curiously.  
  
We had almost finished "Don't Panic" as we'd decided our new record would be called, so Flyzik had dropped in to talk about touring.  
  
"Olivia." I said, smiling and patting her on the shoulder.  
  
"Why have you got a kid?" He asked.  
  
"Because I felt sorry for her and she pretty cool."  
  
Hearing my praise, Olivia piped up, "Jack's great!"  
  
Alex, Zack and Rian laughed.  
  
"Thanks Olivia."  
  
In response she hugged me. I returned the hug.  
  
"Anyway, about touring on Don't Panic Matt?" Zack said.

* * *

After talking with Matt about touring for a few hours, we had finished for the day.  
  
"Jack, can we go to the park?" Olivia whined, looking up at me as we left the studio.  
  
"Sure." I smiled. She had been good today, colouring while we were talking. Besides, I was willing to bet she had lots of excess energy.  
  
We walked to the park we had gone to yesterday, near the studio. I sat on the bench, watching her go straight to the swings.  
  
"Jack!" She yelled across the empty playground, "Push me!"  
  
I got up, smiling, and went to push her on the swings.  
  
She screamed in delight as I pushed her higher.  
  
"I'm higher than the stars!" Olivia squealed.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack loses Olivia.

I got up from my seat on the bench. Automatically, I looked across the playground towards the swings. My eyes went wide when I saw Olivia wasn't there.  
  
"Olivia?" I called out in hope she was just hiding somewhere in the darkening playground. Nothing.  
  
I started to panic, where was she?  
  
I started to walk out of the playground to search the rest of the park. Halfway across the big field, I came to the realization that I couldn't find her by myself.  
  
I took my phone out of my pocket and called Alex.  
  
"Jack?" Alex's groggy voice greeted me.  
  
"I've lost her. She was right there, but now she isn't. I don't know where she is Alex. Help." I blurted, becoming aware that there were tears running down my face.  
  
"Jack, calm down and tell me again." Alex ordered.  
  
I sniffed, wiping my nose on my sleeve, and said, "Olivia's gone. I've lost her."  
  
I heard something go thump at Alex's end on the line and the Alex asked where I was.  
  
"In the park near the studio."  
  
"I'm coming. You call Zack, I'll call Rian. We'll get them to help. Just don't panic." Alex said sensibly.  
  
"Ok." I said, hanging up and ringing Zack.

* * *

"Jack." Someone said.  
  
I looked up, it was Zack. He was panting slightly. I stood up and hugged him, pressing my face into his shoulder.  
  
"Where did you last see her?" He asked, rubbing my back comfortably.  
  
I unlatched myself from him and pointed, saying miserably, "Over there, on the swings."  
  
"She can't have gone far. Come on, let's search the playground."  
  
Just then, Alex, Rian and Cassaddee came running towards us.  
  
"Where did you last see her Jack?" Rian said, worried.  
  
"On the swings." I said.  
  
Alex put an arm around my shoulders, "We will find her. I promise."  
  
I knew ringing him was a good idea.  
  
I wiped away some of my tears, "Let's split up."  
  
Cassaddee said, "I don't know what she looks like."  
  
I got my phone out and showed her the background. It was the picture of Olivia cuddled up to Alex from last night.  
  
"She's so cute." Cassaddee said.  
  
"Let's go." Alex said, removing his arm from around my shoulders. I felt oddly cold without it. But before I could think anymore on it, Alex told us to go in separate directions, thus maximising the chance we had of finding Olivia.

* * *

I canceled Matt's call again. He'd been trying to ring me for the last ten minutes. Seconds later, my phone rang again.  
  
"What?" I answered, my eyes scanning the dark forest.  
  
"It's Olivia." Matt started to say but I interrupted him.  
  
"Olivia? Have you got her? Is she alright?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, to both questions. I'm at the studio."  
  
"See you in a sec!" I said, running out of the park.  
  
I ran all the way there, pausing only for a second to send Alex a text saying Matt had Olivia. Soon, I was crossing the road in front of the studio and bursting through the doors.  
  
I grabbed Olivia and hugged her tightly. She responded willingly.  
  
"Thank God, you're fine." I murmured, rubbing her back, "I'm here now. It's ok."  
  
It took a few moments before I realized I was crying with happiness. So was Olivia. I wiped her nose on my sleeve, muttering, "It's alright now. Thank God you're ok."  
  
I blinked, tears running down my cheeks for the second time tonight.  
  
The door crashed open and Olivia, Matt and I looked across towards the sound.  
  
Alex, Rian, Zack and Cassaddee ran in, or in Zack's case, skateboarded in and jumped off it, letting his skateboard crash into the wall.  
  
Alex flung his arms around both of us as soon as he got to us. He muttered, "You're ok, you're ok."  
  
"Yeah, she is." I said, smiling with relief.  
  
I shrugged Alex's arm off me and ignored his little sound of disappointment.  
  
I sat on the sofa in the reception and asked Olivia, who was on my lap, "What made you come here?"  
  
"I thought I knew where I was going." She replied, in a small voice.  
  
"Where were you going?" I asked.  
  
"To my parents grave."  
  
At her answer, I hugged her close.  
  
"Next time, just tell me and we'll go together. Ok?"  
  
I felt Olivia nod against my chest. I smiled.  
  
"Matt?" I said quietly, I thought Olivia was falling asleep.  
  
"Yeah Jack?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime."

* * *

Now, I had time to think. Olivia was sleeping soundly next to me, curled up on the sofa. The TV was on low, I wasn't watching it though, I was thinking about why had I gone cold when Alex let go of me earlier just before sending us off in different directions.  
  
Maybe cause it was cold outside? Or maybe it was something more? But there was nothing more, he was my best friend and that was it.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Olivia visit Olivia's parents' graves.

I held Olivia's hand as we walked slowly into the graveyard. The sun was high in the blue sky, casting its warmth over everything.  
  
"It looks different in sunlight." Olivia said, looking around.  
  
"How come you never saw it in light?" I asked, aware that it was a hard question for her to answer.  
  
"When I was on the streets... I looked like an orphan, so the people in here wouldn't let me in. So I used to climb over the wall." She answered.  
  
I rubbed her back comfortingly and smiled at her. I held up the flowers she had asked me to buy at the flowers shop we'd passed on the way here. She took them off me and pulled me gently by the hand towards the graves.  
  
We walked in silence towards the end of the gravestones. Olivia came to a stop in front of one.  
  
"Hey Mum. Hey Dad." She whispered, sitting in front of the gravestone.  
  
I sat down next to Olivia and put an arm around her shoulders as she started to cry softly.  
  
"I just... I just miss them so much." She sobbed.  
  
"I know you do, I know you do." I murmured soothingly, pulling her into a hug.  
  
It was like déjà vu. Me, comforting someone over the loss of someone important in their lives. I did this with Alex when his brother committed suicide. There was a lot of crying back then as well.

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Alex asked, standing up from his position on the wall in from of my house.  
  
I smiled sadly, shifting Olivia to a slightly more comfy position on my hip.  
  
After crying her heart out at the graveyard, she had gone really sleepy, so I had offered to carry her home, and sure enough, about halfway home, she had fallen asleep on my back.  
  
I opened the front door and let us into my hallway. Quietly, I took my shoes off and went upstairs to put Olivia in her bed. I tucked her in, pressing a kiss to her blonde hair.  
  
I went back downstairs to find Alex raiding my fridge. He placed cheese, ham and tomato on the kitchen side with the bread and beers that were already on there. I sat on a chair and watched as he constructed two cheese, ham and tomato sandwiches for us both.  
  
Alex passed me my plate and bottle of beer and sat opposite me.  
  
"You never answered my question Jack." He said, taking a bite of his sandwich.  
  
"Oh yeah..." I said, watching a bit of tomato run down Alex's chin. I reached out and wiped it away with a finger, "We were at the graveyard."  
  
"Graveyard? How come?"  
  
"We went to Olivia's parents gravestones." I replied.  
  
"Oh. If you'd told me, I would've come with you." Alex said.  
  
"Next time mate." I said, having finished my sandwich and getting up to put it in the dishwasher.

* * *

Screaming came from upstairs. I jumped up from the sofa and ran towards it with Alex behind me.  
  
I burst into Olivia's room and saw that she was thrashing and screaming in her sleep. She was having a nightmare.  
  
"Jack! No!" She yelled at the top of her voice.  
  
"Olivia, Olivia, Olivia. Wake up." I said, crouching by her bed and shaking her shoulder.  
  
Her eyes snapped open and she launched herself at me, saying, "Jack, you're alive, you're alive."  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" I said, confused.  
  
"In the dream, you died. It was scary."  
  
"I have dreams similar to that." Alex said, leaning against the wall.  
  
I looked at him, "You have nightmares about me dying?"  
  
He looked at the floor, allowing his fringe to cover his brown eyes, "Sometimes, I mean, don't you? Have dreams about your friends and family dying?"  
  
"I guess so..." I said, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

I watched as Alex coloured with Olivia, who had recovered from her nightmare quite quickly.  
  
Alex laughed, his face lighting up, as Olivia drew on his arm. He retaliated by drawing a large blue line across Olivia's forehead. She frowned. Alex dropped his pen and started to tickle her mercilessly. She screamed at me to help her.  
  
I got up and started to tickle Alex until he stopped tickling Olivia and turned round to get me instead. I laughed as he tickled me, straddling me across the chest. He stopped suddenly and looked into my eyes. I looked into his for a moment before snapping out of it and tickling him while he was unaware.  
  
"Not fair!" He yelled, "Olivia, help me!"  
  
She sat there, crossing her arms, "No."  
  
I laughed evilly and managed to flip us over so I was on top. I sat up, proclaiming, "I am the champion!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes to Jack's after getting drunk, and Zack teaches Olivia how to skateboard.

"Alex? Why are you here?" I asked, blinking slowly. It was only half past two in the morning.  
  
"I'll tell you if you let me." He bargained.  
  
I let him in, following him into the living room. He stumbled into the wall with a crash. I winced, thinking of Olivia upstairs asleep. I guided him by his elbow onto the sofa. He sat down and looked up at me.  
  
I sat next to him and asked, "Why are you here Alex?"  
  
"I tried, I swear to God, I tried not to come here, but I couldn't resist..." He trailed off, staring at the wall, "But somehow I found myself here. Like you're a flame and I'm a moth. Oh, I don't know, it's like I'm attracted to you, even when I don't want to be..."  
  
I stared at him, despite the alcohol I could smell, he seemed to be telling the truth.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I love you Jack, have done for about two years now." He said before promptly falling asleep on me.

* * *

The next morning, as I was making breakfast - waffles with bacon - for Olivia and me, Alex stumbled into the kitchen.  
  
"Alex!" Olivia said loudly, lauching herself at him.  
  
Alex winced at the loud noise and rubbed his eyes. He looked like he had just woken up, which he probably had.  
  
"Morning Alex." I said nonchalantly, as though he hadn't confessed his love for me earlier this morning.  
  
He sat in a chair and pressed his forehead into the wooden table.  
  
"Jack, what's wrong with Alex?" Olivia asked, sitting back down.  
  
I laughed, "He's got a hangover Olivia."  
  
"What's one of them?"  
  
"It's where you drunk too much alcohol the night before and have to suffer with a headache the following morning." I explained, unable to hide my amusement.  
  
"Don't be evil Jack." Alex muttered into the table.  
  
I ruffled his messy hair, sitting next to him and giving him a plate with a waffle and bacon on, "Too late for that."  
  
"True."

* * *

I watched as Zack taught Olivia to skateboard. She was doing moderately well, considering she had never done it before.  
  
Alex sat next to me on the bench and joined me in watching Zack teach Olivia skateboarding.  
  
"I didn't say anything last night did I?" He asked.  
  
I turned to look at him and replied, with a smile, "No, of course not."  
  
He let out a relieved sigh, "Good."  
  
I wasn't sure why I didn't tell him he'd confessed his love for me last night. Maybe I just needed time to think about it.  
  
Hang on, I needed to think about what exactly? I wondered, watching Zack carefully push Olivia on his skateboard along the sidewalk. He then let go and Olivia was going all by herself.  
  
Zack ran behind her, easily keeping pace. He gently pulled her to a stop and crouched down next to her, saying something Alex and I were unable to hear, being on the other side of the deserted road. He prodded her towards us.  
  
"What d'you think he told her?" Alex muttered as Olivia came running over.  
  
"Dunno Alex. Hi Olivia." I said to the girl now standing in front of us.  
  
"Alex! Zack says you're the singer! Can you sing something for me? Please?" She pleaded with him, her blue eyes staring him down.  
  
"Fine," He said, clearing his throat and beginning,  
  
_"I wish you could see your face right now,  
'Cause you're grinning like a fool,  
And we're sitting on your kitchen floor, On a Tuesday afternoon,  
It doesn't matter when we get back,  
To doing what we do,  
'Cause right now could last forever,  
Just as long as I'm with you,"_  
  
He locked eyes with me as he sang the chorus with passion in his brown eyes.  
  
_"But you're just a daydream away,  
I wouldn't know what to say if I had you,  
And I'll keep you a daydream away, Just watch from a safe place,  
So I never have to lose,"_  
  
Olivia stood, wide-eyed in amazement. I smiled at her.  
  
_"We would go out on the weekend,  
To escape our busy lives,  
And we'd laugh at all the douche-bag guys,  
Chasing down their desperate wives,  
I would drink a little too much,  
You'd offer me a ride,  
And I would offer you a t-shirt,  
And you would stay another night,"_  
  
Now that I thought about it, that sounds scarily familiar. Oh yeah, that night a few months ago, before we put out "Dirty Work" actually, Alex had gotten utterly pissed so I had given him a ride. I'd ended up staying at his house for the night, in the same bed, that was comfy.  
  
_"But you're just a daydream away,  
I wouldn't know what to say if I had you,  
And I'll keep you a daydream away, Just watch from a safe place,  
So I never have to lose,"_  
  
Why does he keeping looking at me when he sings the chorus?  
  
_"We never stood a chance out there, Shooting love in real-time,  
So we'll take it over ice tonight,  
With a little salt,  
And a little lime,"_  
  
A sad look crossed over his face as he sang that last part. I wondered why.  
  
_"You're just a daydream away,  
I wouldn't know what to say if I had you,  
And I'll keep you a daydream away,  
Just watch from a safe place,  
So I never have to lose,"_  
  
Alex sighed sadly before continuing,  
  
_"You're just a daydream away,_  
 _I wouldn't know what to say if I had you."_  
  
"That was amazing Alex! More!" Olivia demanded, stomping her foot.  
  
"Not right now Olivia, maybe later?" Alex replied.  
  
"Why not now?" Olivia said crossly, folding her arms.  
  
"Because I have to rest my voice." Alex explained gently.  
  
"That's pointless!" She said before stomping back over to Zack, who just chuckled quietly.  
  
"Well, she's got a temper, hasn't she?" Alex said, conversationally.  
  
"Mm-hm." I agreed, not really listening because I was starting to suspect A Daydream Away was written about me.  
  
"Alex... Was A Daydream Away written about me?" I asked.  
  
I heard him gulp and then answer, "Er... Yes, it was."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics in this chapter belong to All Time Low.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tells Alex something important, after his realization.

"Jack, why hasn't Alex been around?" Olivia asked innocently as I was making tea.  
  
I dropped the spoon I had been using to stir the pasta sauce with a loud clatter.  
  
"Uh... He's been busy." I lied, bending to pick the spoon up and putting in the sink.  
  
Lies, I was afraid of inviting him round, in case he tried to, like, kiss me or something. Actually, would that be such a bad thing?  
  
I shook my head, I wasn't gay, despite the thoughts that had been swirling around my head for the past couple of days. Ones like what it would be like for me to kiss him, or what it would be like to fuck him. But which one of us would do the work? Me or Alex?  
  
In the few minutes it had took me to think that, Olivia had unlocked my phone and started going through my contacts.  
  
"Olivia, what are you doing?" I asked, serving up the pasta and giving her a plate.  
  
"Calling Alex." She said, matter-of-factly, clicking the screen of my phone.  
  
"What? No, wait, don't!" I said, panicking.  
  
"Why not? - Hi Alex." She said, breaking off to talk to Alex, who had picked up on the first ring.  
  
 _"Hey, Olivia. Where's Jack?"_  
  
"Right next to me. Say hi Jack!"  
  
"Hi Alex." I said to Alex, who Olivia had put on speakerphone.  
  
"Can we meet up today? Please?" Olivia said, using her puppy-dog eyes on me.  
  
I sighed, "Fine. That ok with you Lex?"  
  
 _"Yeah,"_ He agreed, _"What about the park?"_  
  
"Sure, see you in half an hour then."

* * *

Olivia was going down the slide and Alex and I were on the bench, watching her.  
  
"Alex..." I said, turning to look at him.  
  
"Yeah Jack?"  
  
"I'm not sure how to say this but..."  
  
"Yes?" He said, frowning slightly.  
  
I took a deep breathe...  
  
"Jack! Come and push me! Please!" Olivia yelled.  
  
I jumped up and ran across to Olivia. I began to push her as requested.  
  
As Olivia squealed in happiness, I thought about what I had been going to say to Alex. Yeah, Alex, I happen to like you too? Ha, like that'd work. But then again, he was already in love with me, or at least that what I knew from A Daydream Away and his confession earlier on. So I couldn't actually get rejected.  
  
I sneaked a quick glance at Alex and he was gorgeous. His skinny jeans fit him like a second skin and his white t-shirt didn't leave much to my imagination. Not that I would have to imagine, I'd seen it all before. However, that was back when I was just friends with him, not in love with him.  
  
Was it love I felt? I wondered, ideally pushing Olivia higher and higher.

* * *

"Hey Jack, what was it that you wanted to tell me earlier?" Alex asked, leaning against the kitchen side next to me.  
  
I looked up from making Olivia's ham sandwich.  
  
"What? Oh, it was nothing." I said as Olivia came into the kitchen, looking for her sandwich. I handed it to her and she ran back into the living room. I think she was watching Tangled.  
  
"Jack, tell me what you wanted to say earlier. Please." Alex whined, pouting.  
  
I couldn't help it, he just looked so damn cute when he pouted. I leaned forward and pecked him lightly on the lips. I pulled away and he stared at me in shock.  
  
"W-w-w-what was that?" He spluttered incoherently.  
  
I smiled, "A kiss."  
  
"But why?"  
  
Gently, I stroked his perfect cheek, "Cause I love you Alex."  
  
"Oh," He replied, still shell-shocked, "Since when did you love me?"  
  
"Since you told me you loved me about a week ago, well, actually, it was a couple of days after that," I looked at the countertop, unable to look into his gorgeous cameral brown eyes any longer, "When I realized that I was truly unhappy without you, and when I realized that the dreams I was having were what I really wanted to happen. It's embarrassing."  
  
A hand pulled my chin up, so I was looking into Alex's eyes again.  
  
"Jack, although apparently I've already said this, I love you." Alex said, honesty shining out of his eyes.  
  
I didn't haven't words to express how happy I was right at that moment, so I just leant forward to connect our lips again. His lips sent shivers down my spine as they brushed against my own.  
  
After a few everlasting moments, Alex pulled away. He smiled and I smiled back.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack officially adopts Olivia, and they have Olivia's birthday party.

"Hey Alex, I think I'm going to officially adopt Olivia." I said to Alex, who was helping me prepare tea - chicken with pasta and tomato sauce.  
  
He stopped chopping the onions up, put the knife down and pulled me into a hug, pressing a chaste kiss to my cheek.  
  
"That's great Jack!" He exclaimed.  
  
"What's great?" Olivia said, appearing from nowhere.  
  
"Er, tea! Yeah, tea will be great!" I lied, hoping she wouldn't notice the small lie.  
  
"Ok. When will it be ready?" She asked.  
  
"As soon as Alex has finished chopping the onions." I replied, with a grin.  
  
"Hey! I'm chopping as fast as I can!" Alex protested.  
  
I punched him lightly on the shoulder, laughing when he pouted.  
  
"Kiss me." He whined softly.  
  
I pecked him on the cheek. Alex smiled at me.

* * *

"Alex, help me." I said to my boyfriend, who was looking at me in amusement.  
  
My glasses were pushed up on my head and the tips of my fingers were stained black with ink. I was trying to fill in the adoption forms for Olivia but it was complicated, because she hadn't got any family.  
  
He chuckled before getting up and crossing the room to sit next to me on the couch. He eased the pen out of my hand and set my glasses on the coffee table I had been working on. Alex then started to massage my shoulders.  
  
"I think you just need to relax." He murmured, lightly latching his teeth onto my earlobe.  
  
"Mmhm." I groaned, giving in to the sensations of his fingers firmly kneading the knots out of my shoulder muscles.  
  
I let my head rock back, allowing him access to my neck. His lips connected with the skin on my neck, sucking and biting softly. I groaned in pleasure as he bit the spot near my ear.  
  
Faintly, I heard footsteps on the stairs. Olivia. Sighing, I pushed Alex off me, though I had been enjoying myself immensely. He pouted sadly.  
  
"Jack?" Olivia said, poking her head through the doorframe.  
  
I looked towards her and was shocked when I saw a few tears rolling down her cheeks, "Yeah?"  
  
She came fully into the room and day next to me. She then answered, "I-I had a nightmare."  
  
"D'you want to tell me?" I replied, rubbing her back.  
  
"We were at home and you were cooking, and you left the pan on and...and..." Sobs overwhelmed her, but I had a good idea what had happened in her nightmare - the house burnt down, leaving her without a family again.  
  
"Hush, hush..." I murmured softly, hugging her and connecting eyes with Alex. His eyes were sympathetic. I reached across and pulled him into our hug, his arms wrapping around us, making me feel safe. I felt him press a small kiss to my forehead and I smiled, content.  
  
"Hey Olivia, when's your birthday?" I asked, once we had stopped hugging.  
  
I needed it for the adoption forms, although Olivia didn't know that.  
  
"The nineteenth of December. Why?" She said.  
  
"That's in two days!" Alex exclaimed.  
  
"Just wondering." I mumbled, sitting up and pulling the adoption forms towards me and putting my glasses on. I picked up the pen and filled in Olivia's birthday.  
  
"What you doing?"  
  
"Filling these forms out." I said to Olivia, concentrating.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'll tell you later, now go to bed."

* * *

"Jack! C'mon! Hurry up!" Olivia insisted, pulling at my hand.  
  
I laughed, attempting to stop her so I could lock the door.   
  
We were on our way to the park, where Alex and I had arranged a birthday party for Olivia. She was going to enjoy it. She didn't, however, actually know about it. Yet.  
  
I grinned as I felt Olivia tug on my hand, to hurry me up. I let her drag me towards the park, only stopping her when we had to cross roads. Soon, we were at the seemingly empty park. Only it wasn't, it was hiding Alex, Rian, Cassaddee and Zack.They were hiding in the bushes. As you do.  
  
"Surprise!" Alex yelled, leaping out of a nearby bush, brandishing a present.  
  
The rest of them followed, all holding a present for Olivia.  
  
"Happy birthday Olivia." I said, grinning down at her. She flung herself at my legs, hugging them tightly.  
  
I bent down and picked her up. I heard her mumble, "Thank you so much." into my ear.  
  
"It's alright, how about we open your presents?" I asked, setting her down on the grass and sitting next to her.  
  
She nodded happily and Rian passed her his and Cassaddee's joint present. Olivia took it and started to open it, scattering wrapping paper on the grass. I collected it before it blew away. I looked up when Olivia squealed, "Thank you!"  
  
She was holding a Barbie, grinning happily. I smiled, happy that she was happy.  
  
Cassaddee passed her the present she head holding. Olivia opened in  double-quick time to reveal some Barbie clothes. She then opened Zack's gift, which looked suspiciously like a skateboard. My theory was proven right minute later when she held a suitably sized skateboard in her hands.  
  
"Did you have to?" I asked him, sighing.  
  
Zack grinned and nodded.  
  
As Alex gave Olivia his gift, I thought about her playing the guitar Alex was giving her. Maybe we could teach her some All Time Low songs. Either that or some Green Day or Blink-182 songs.  
  
"Cool!" She exclaimed, flinging herself across to Alex and hugging him.  
  
"It's alright." He replied, hugging her back.  
  
"What did you get me?" She asked, looking up at me, her crystal blue eyes wide.  
  
"Well... Do you remember those forms I was filling out a couple of nights ago?"  
  
"Yes." She said.  
  
I felt Alex encircle my waist with his arms and squeeze lightly. He then let go.  
  
"They were adoption forms... For you." I took a breathe, "As of now, I am your guardian or whatever."  
  
"Seriously?" She asked, shocked.  
  
I nodded and as I did so, Olivia launched herself at me. I picked her up and spun with her. I laughed, relieved.


End file.
